


obey me drabbles

by fallingsonder



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Macarons, Rain, midnight baking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsonder/pseuds/fallingsonder
Summary: drabble requests for the obey me boys i got on tumblr.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	1. loving rain

**Author's Note:**

> "☔️ & mammon pretty pls 🥺"
> 
> ☔️ - raining

mammon often thinks of you as the rain.

he’s not entirely sure why. maybe it’s because he met you on a rainy night; maybe it’s because you unknowingly give life to everything you touch. either way, to him, you are the gentle drops of water that kisses his skin, making beautiful patterns of love and comfort.

on stormy days you spend your time with him under warm blankets, legs intertwined and hot chocolate. something about the way you make it is different to everyone else. many times he’s tried to recreate it, but it seems almost impossible.

“ _ I-I don’t get it! what do ya do that’s so different!? _ ” he once asked you, frustrated that he can’t even make one cup of hot chocolate that tastes as amazing as yours.

you giggle, prompting fireworks to go off in his heart. “ _ isn’t it obvious, dear? _ ” you said with a knowing smile, “ _ it’s because I make it with love. _ ”

and so he looks forward to rainy days, to spend time within your warmth and drink the love you have for him.


	2. macarons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you make some macarons with mammon.

“shhh! s-stop laughing!” you snicker, softly whacking mammon’s shoulder as he laughs. “we need to be quiet!”

somehow, this makes not only him, but you laugh harder. uncontrollable smiles lit up by the screen of your phone, you both struggle to peel the baking paper off of your poor attempt at macarons. mammon had the grand idea to bake some at the dead of night and who were you to say no to him? you simply never could.

“i think i did a pretty good job,” you say in faux defence, which only succeeds in tears forming at the corners of his eyes trying to hold in the laughter desperately fighting up his throat. the situation definitely isn’t that hilarious, but knowing that you can’t laugh because lucifer will murder you somehow makes everything a thousand times funnier.

“are-- are ya sure these are macarons?” he says in muffled amusement, “because they look like sh-- ow!”

“no swearing on my kid friendly minecraft server!” you say and he rubs his shoulder as if your gentle hit has mortally wounded him. “besides, if you think they’re so bad, i’ll just give them to beel! at least  _ he’ll _ appreciate my effort!”

“what?! no! i never said that!” he whines and reaches to grab one but you slap his hand away.

“nope, it’s for beel now!” taking the tray in hand, you turn away, hiding your wide grin over how adorable he is.

however, within a split second, the tray is gone from your hands-- now in mammon’s. swiftly you look at him to scold him but instead you watch in shock as he downs all of them at once, something you’ve only ever seen beel do.

“what the fuck!?” you scream, no longer caring about if you wake up the brothers or not, “i wanted one!”

“sorry, can’t hear ya over how amazin’ these macarons taste!”


	3. first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to you, mammon is always number one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ "You're always number one." + Greedy Boi.”

_ “I’m (Y/N)’s first man! don’t you forget that!” _

mammon, as much as he hates to admit it, feels as though gaining your attention is a competition between him and his brothers that he is, frankly, losing. no matter what he does you end up with one of them rather than  _ him _ when he’s trying  _ so hard  _ to satisfy you. do you just not see it? or do you just not care?

with his head on your chest and your hands threading through his hair, you decide to tell him.

_ “you know you’re always number one to me, right?” _ you ask, words evaporating into love.  _ “you don’t have to fight for me.” _

letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was even holding, he snuggles deeper into your chest with warmth tingling his cheeks.

_ “of course I knew that. I’m the best, after all,” _ he mumbles, slipping your hand into his.

you chuckle as his breathing slows, sleep washing over him.


End file.
